Песня о дружбе
thumb|right|Тимка и Димка поют «Дружба крепкая не сломается...». Песня о дружбе – песня, которая объясняет, как дружба держит двух или более персонажей вместе, часто в буквальном смысле. Также ожидайте там слова о взаимопомощи, о том, что дружба никогда не развалится и всё в том же духе. Примеры Театр Дж. Верди, «Дон Карлос» — прекрасный дуэт Карлоса и Родриго «Dieu, tu semas dans nos âmes» / «Dio, che nell’alma infondere». Кино * «Путь к причалу» — «Песня о друге» (Если радость на всех одна, / На всех и беда одна). * «По секрету всему свету» — «Когда мои друзья со мной». * «Три мушкетера» — «Когда твой друг в крови!..» * «Гардемарины, вперёд!» — действительно «Песня о дружбе». ** Также и «Трактат о дружбе» — самая знаменитая песня фильма, это которая «По воле рока так случилось…». Авторство её в новеллизации приписывается самому Никите. Мультфильмы * «Тимка и Димка» — песня «Настоящий друг» («Дружба крепкая не сломается»). * «История игрушек» и продолжения — «Я твой хороший друг», естественно. * В весьма спорном «Том и Джерри: Фильм» также есть песенка про дружбу. Выглядит назойливо — как и все песни в этом неумелом «временами мюзикле». * «Книга джунглей» от Диснея — песня про дружбу от Маугли и стервятников (подозрительно смахивающих на Битлз). * Мультфильм о Голубом Щенке — песня Пирата и Кота. «Слово пиратское свято — будем дружить навсегда!». Тут фишка в том, что «дружба» Пирата с Котом более или менее фальшивая, но оба громогласно её воспевают. Они союзники, они нужны друг другу (Кот полезен Пирату, а сам рассчитывает этого Пирата использовать; кроме того, Пират явно натосковался в своём злодейском одиночестве), однако Пират — неадекват и в пьяном виде всерьёз попытался отрезать Коту хвост. С точки зрения Пирата (судя по его интонациям), это очень смешно. Кот аккуратно и искусно разрулил инцидент, переколдовав пиратский ножик в разноцветный зонтик, а также сведя всё в шутку. Непосредственно после этого он подпоил Пирата аж до полусмерти, чтобы тот лёг, успокоился и поспал. * «Новые приключения Хомы» — «''Ни гулять, ни играть, ни читать, и даже никакого торта, никаких конфет. Ни купаться в реке, ни лежать на пляже — ничего не надо, если друга нет''». * «Бременские музыканты» — немножко «Ничего не свете лучше нету». Тем, кто дружен, не страшны тревоги. * «Дорога с облаками» — аж две песни. Первая — про то, что в одиночестве неинтересно ни лакомиться, ни играть, а сидеть дома одному в полном бездействии и вовсе тоскливо (а под конец исподволь добавлен ещё и антишовинистический посыл: подсвечено, что самые разные звери, читай — люди, отлично уживаются вместе, когда хотят этого). А вторая песня — менее драйвная и более лирическая. Она — о том, что дороги — «''как добрые руки хороших друзей''», «''с друзьями намного шагать веселей''» и «''дорога похожа на друга, с которым всегда, всегда интересно, и даже не тесно на узенькой самой тропе никогда''». ** И то и другое спето красиво и органично, ощущается как нечто уместное. Настойчивости/напора много, назойливости — ни на грамм. Это вам не «Том и Джерри: Фильм» и не ужасная итальянская анимационная трилогия о «Титанике». Мультсериалы * «My Little Pony» — «True true friends», например, да и вообще в сериале полно таких. * «Thomas the Tank Engine» — как и в предыдущем примере, их тут выше крыши, от «Engine Roll Call» до «We're Friends». * «Сказочный Патруль» — как минимум «Подруга» и частично «Не бойся неудач». Видеоигры * Sonic the Hedgehog: ** Sonic Heroes — основная тема, «Sonic Heroes». «Sonic Hero-o-oes, Sonic Hero-o-oes, What you can’t find you can find in your friends!» ** Там же — «We Can», тема команды Соника. «Together, we can, overcome all the odds, It’s never as hard as it seems, Everyone can do something special, The secret is sharing our dreams…» ** Sonic Forces — «Fist Bump». Визуальные романы * Little Busters! — Song For Friends, так как здесь центральная тема именно дружба. Музыка * Владимир Высоцкий, Песня о друге — не о дружбе, а о том, как отличить настоящего друга от фальшивого. Прочее * Пластинка «Происшествие в стране Мульти-Пульти» — песенка «Знай, что верный друг всегда с тобой!»: «Если надо, друг пройдет всегда через горы и лесные чащи! Вместе радость, вместе и беда — вот закон у дружбы настоящей…». См. также * Амбивалентная песня * Крутая похвальба * Песня о нём * Песня про меня * Песня про хотение Категория:Геройские мероприятия Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни Категория:Поющие герои Категория:Дружелюбные герои